An end and a Beginning
by Iamareader99
Summary: Old magic and the new will be combined. An old soul in a young body. The past will come back. Dark and light will fight. The once and future king will rise. The boy who lived will fulfil his destiny.
1. prelog

_Merlin/HP Crossover_

An End and a Beginning

Prelog

The Old magic and the new will be combined.

An old soul in a young body.

The past will come back.

Dark and light will fight.

The once and future king will rise.

The boy who lived will full fill his destiny.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Merlin´s POV.

Years and years. A thousand and thousands of years waiting. I´m still waiting on him, my king. The once and future king. King Arthur Pendragon.

I haven´t been completely alone all these years. Kilgharrah is still out there and so is Aithusa. It took years before I won Aithusa´s trust but I did finally did in the end.

When I got back to Camelot after Arthurs dead it all laid in ruins. Everyone I knew was gone. I left again, I had no reason to stay anymore.

Many years later I returned and I met four of the Hogwarts history´s most important people. The four founders. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They raised a new Camelot, they created Hogwarts. I stayed with them a couple of years. Godric reminded me of Arthur but he also had the humour of Gwaine. Salazar was nothing like the stories today tell us, he didn´t hate muggles. He didn´t betray Godric or anyone they were friends to their death. Rowena would maybe remind some of Morgana in another universe. Rowena was a smart and equal lady. Helga was as sweet, loyal and equal as she´s in the history.

When I left I knew Camelot would be in safe hands.

I didn´t return for very long time. Actually I didn´t really went back I was just close by. But I met a few other people. The first of them I met was Moony or as he´s named Remus Lupin. I met him in the woods outside of Hogwarts. I already got to know then what he was.

The next time it was him who searched up me. Of course he didn´t know me as Merlin, I was Emerys but not as an old man. A name who said them nothing. The knowledge of the name died just as the old religion. But Merlin was a name who was praised.

Moony had his friends with him that day. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. Four students of Hogwarts. The four young men full of mischief. But I couldn´t stay. I have learnt one thing over these years. It never gets easier to lose people. So I left to flee from being too attracted.

I went back to the deep forest and my cave. Since then I have been living there. A few years ago Kilgharrah told me that Prongs was gone after a man called Lord Voldemort killed him and his Lilly. Their son survived and Voldemort was gone.

I still live in my cave alone with my memories, with just a little hope that my king will rise one day.

"How can we never have noticed this cave before? It´s huge!" I hear a voice say. Soon another very similar voice answer the first one. I can hear theirs footsteps echo in the cave.

"We are barely in these parts of the woods Fred. But you are right it´s amazing"

I should probably hide but I can´t manage. I´m tired of being alone would it really hurt to just have a short talk with a human being? My limbs are stiff of sitting still for too long and the cold weather doesn´t help. Snow covers the ground outside. My thin clothes doesn´t help much either. But ordinary I would keep myself warm with magic but I´m too exhausted. I don´t really know what´s wrong. But I know I should eat and drink some water but I don´t feel any hunger or thirst.

"George look!"

"Is he okay?" their voices come from behind me now closer than before. I don´t turn around to look at them. I hear the footsteps come closer until they stop just by my side

"Hey ehm are you okay?" one of them asks me. I search for my voice.

"Yeah" the word comes out raspy and quiet. I get a feeling they don´t believe me.

"Okay that´s good, I´m Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George"

"Mervin Emeryson" it´s not like I can go by my real name.

"Are-are you living here?" George asks he must have noticed the things lying around. I nod.

"All by yourself?" I nod again. A long moment of silence. I turn my face slowly and look at the two of them. They are real twin like. They have red hair, narrow but healthy figures and their faces wear's an impression of concern.

"Isn´t it lonely?" Very.

"Yeah but maybe´s that for the best" my voice sounds broken.

"No everyone needs someone, just as I need Fred here and he needs me. Come on, come with us, mum won´t mind a guest to the dinner" Please just leave alone.

"Thank you but I´m fine. Nice to meet you though" I say. I see a stubbornness fall over their faces and I know the answer.

"Our asses, please just one dinner" Fred pleads. Maybe just one time. Then I can leave and they will never see me again.

"Okay" Their faces lights up. Two hands immediately reached out and I take them.

Fred´s POV.

"Mum we´re home!" I shout when I open the door and let Mervin and George in. George has Mervin´s arm around his shoulder to help him. We very soon noticed on the way here how exhausted and weak Mervin seemed and he has a slight limp in his left leg.

"Where have you two bee-" she stops abruptly when she comes around the corner and see Mervin.

"Mum this this is Mervin Emeryson he´s going to stay for dinner" I say. I can see her eyes roving over him.

"I´m sorry if I´m intruding and I understand if-" Mervin begins but mother kindly cuts him off.

"No no please stay, I´m Molly Weasley. Now you three take a seat and I will get the food on the table" she says with a soft smile and goes back in the kitchen. We take of our outer garments. I can´t help but notice that Mervin doesn´t have any socks on and his shoes is nothing but water resistant. Heck the boy just have a thin brown jacket to outer garments. How can he have survived like that in the winter?

We sit down around the table. Dad is still at work so it´s just us home.

 **So I hope you like it! I just want to say that as you know I don´t own the charaters or anything else you recognize from the HP or Merlin Worlds. Also you will notice that some things is different from the Movies and the serie like the thing with Salazar.**

 **If you notice any spelling errors or anything don´t hesitate to tell me so I can fix it. Please don´t forget to leave kudos or why not leave a comment and I´m open for criticism if you have any.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin´s POV.

The food was good, would probably have been even better if I had eaten since three days ago. The water was soothing my burning throat. Suddenly I hear someone come through the outer door.

"Hello I´m home!" A masculine voice shout.

"We are in the kitchen Arthur!" Molly shouts back and then gives me a kind smile.

"Mervin this is my husband Arthur" she introduces as her man comes into the room. His gaze goes right to me. He looks a bit confused. Not that I can blame him. Why must this man have that name? I wonder if I always will be reminded of my Arthur by everything and everyone.

"Arthur this is Mervin, Fred and George brought him to dinner with us. How did you like the food dear?" she says and turns to me again. Arthur and I shake hands and I turn to Molly.

"It was great just not that hungry" I say.

"That´s fine dear and thank you" she smiles. She´s a great woman and probably also a great mother.

"So Mervin how do you know our sons? I have never seen you before I believe" Arthur asks. What should I say?

"Actually we met Mervin just today and we began to talk and we asked him to come and eat with us" Fred tells his father. Well that´s the truth.

"Have you just moved here or where did you go in school?" Arthur continue. Please don´t make me lie more to you. But I can´t tell the truth.

"Ehm I´m originally from here around actually but I didn´t go in school here in England"

"So your parents lives here too?" Molly asks. The twins looks down but I can see their sympathy in their eyes.

"No, they both died long time ago" I say softly. Molly´s eyes fills of sympathy and sorrow, I swear I can see tears in her eyes.

"Oh we really utter our condolences. But please stay for the night, the sun has already gone down and we have several empty beds for the moment. Our two youngest are at Hogwarts our three eldest doesn´t live with us anymore but as often as they can come by and still has their rooms in the house" Arthur says also with the sympathy shining in his eyes. I can´t help but ask.

"Which house?"

"Gryffindor, as were we" Fred says with a smile. It really doesn´t surprise me.

"So please say you are going to stay at least for the night?" George pleads. Why do they want me here?

"Okay if you all are sure that´s okay and I won´t intrude or anything?" I say uncertain. Immediately everyone shakes their heads.

"No please stay, Fred, George show him Percy´s room" Molly says and then begins to clean of the table.

"Come on then" Fred jumps up and reach out his hand to help me up. My left foot is probably dislocated. The truth is that I´m more than thankful for the warm bed, the food and everything. But I´m still afraid. Afraid that I can´t leave and it will end with I loose people I really care about again. Because that´s what´s going to happen. I´m immortal time stands still for me.

Molly´s POV.

My heart is breaking for the boy. He can´t be older than the twins and he has lost his parents and I have a feeling he doesn´t have anyone else. I can it´s something about all this I miss, we miss. Something big that we don´t understand yet or know about.

But one thing I know, that boy won´t be as lonely after this day. My twins who always have been good to just be the two of them, they have always just needed the each other but they brought Merlin here. They have always been kind and nice and of course full of mischief, they are some big troublemakers and have other friends but why do I have a feeling that they won´t let this one go. Maybe they have the same feeling as I.

I wonder how it come, how you just can meet someone and immediately know you won´t let go of that person. What makes this boy so different? Is it his slender and thin body or the thin tatty clothes or his blue eyes that holds so much? Or his so polite and careful way. I don´t know how can I be so sure when I just have met him?

George´s POV.

"Fred why do you think he was in that cave, I mean it looked like he was living there but how can anyone live in a cave like that? How could he survive?"

"I don´t know George, I honestly don´t know"

"Do you thing we can make him stay?" Fred continues.

"I don´t know but I hope, I really do" I say truthfully.

"Me too"

"At least we have mum to make him stay. I swear she won´t let him leave before she has fatten him up" she will no doubt.

"He needs it, I think I never have seen someone look so thin, tired and so young but still so old. I mean he looks worse than Harry did that summer when we brought him here from his evil aunt. But Mervin is still different. But I´m happy we found him" Fred says and I nod, he´s right.

"Yeah me to Fred" we lie silently in our beds for a long time just thinking.

"Goodnight George"

"Goodnight Fred"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Merlin´s POV.

I didn´t leave. It have been almost a month since they brought me here. I tried to leave the day after but they got me to stay just another night the same the day after and then the day after that. But I also got to know something. Ron the twins little brother who´s going on Hogwarts is best friend with a boy named Harry Potter. Potter as James Potter. The twins also told me about Voldemort and that his back. People lives again in fear of their lives. So instead of choosing to leave and don´t care about the big danger of the magician world I stayed. I will help them, I will help my people through this.

As I feared I have also got attracted to the Weasley family. Or I have just met Molly, Arthur and the twins yet but they mean very much to me. I haven´t told them anything about the real me and thankfully they haven´t pressed me to much to tell them very much.

It´s Christmas time and tomorrow the school break begins so Ron, Ginny and Harry will come. Molly is full going with all the food and cleaning. Fred and George is on work right now, some days I come with them but today I choosed to help Molly with in house.

"How do you usually celebrate Christmas?" Molly asks carefully as she stands by the stove and I do the sweets.

"When I lived with my mum we didn´t celebrate it that much, we weren´t very wealthy. But we tried the best we could and we had each other. Then some years when I was a little older I got some very good friends and we celebrated together" I softly answer. It´s sort of the truth, but that I actually worked those Christmases in Camelot.

"What happened to your father dear?"

"I didn´t have one or it was that I thought many years. I didn´t know he was alive. But I later learned that he was still alive, I met him actually one time after that actually but I just knew him for a day before he was killed in an accident" I say not meeting her eyes afraid of I will break down or something. Not just because of Balinor but the by constant reminder of everyone I once knew and everyone I have lost.

"Oh my dear child I´m sorry I brought it up" she says and soon her arms are around me. I can´t help but wonder how long it have been since I was hugged like that. A very long time ago.

"Don´t worry it was a really long time ago"

"Maybe, but we all have the right to mourn and the sorrow isn´t a thing that we must lay behind us. It´s okay to miss and feel sorrow for those people we have lost" she says wisely. She looks sadly at me, I don´t want her to be sad and certainty not for me.

"He wasn´t the only father figure I have had. It was one person who I always will think of as my father. He took care of me a couple of years when I didn´t live with my mum. He actually was even a relative of my mum. He was an older man. We took care of each other and I have learned so much of him. It always felt like he was the only one who knew about the real me and he was always there when I needed him. He was a wonderful man but he had the eyebrow of doom" I tell her with a small laugh in the last part.

"He would have liked you and your family" I continue and her arms gets tighter around me.

"I think we would have liked him too" she says.

The next day one pm we are waiting on Arthur to come with the kids. Molly have taken a break in her cooking for tomorrow and has a big smile on her lips happy to have her two youngest coming home. Percy one of her older sons will come here tomorrow the other two couldn´t make it.

Molly gives away a cry of joy when she hears the outer door open and runs to the outer hall. The twin and I follow a bit slower. I hold myself a bit behind the twins not wanting to disturb everyone in their little family reunion. But before I know it the twins have dragged me forward.

"Mervin let us introduce you, this is Ron and Ginny but you can probably guess that and this is the famous Harry Potter" Fred says, the three children looks a bit bemused at me, they must wonder what a complete stranger do here.

"Hello I´m Mervin and it´s nice to meet you all three. I have heard much of you" just a little amused by their confusion. Harry is the one the one who get out of his surprise first.

"Nice to meet you too" he reach out his hand I take it. Then I shake the two younger Weasley´s hands also. Ron looks a bit unsure at me.

"Fred and George brought Mervin one day and after that day we have succeeded to get him to stay" Arthur tells and all three of them nods slowly.

"Now let´s eat!" Molly exclaims and usher us to the table.

That Christmas will be one I will remember with warmth. Even if I´m not so sure Percy is very fond of me the day was wonderful.

The days goes by fast and the uneasiness of Voldemort grows and the danger grows bigger and bigger. When the summer comes Harry is sent to his aunt where he will be safe. It´s going to be a war no doubt. Voldemort himself has many followers but we are more aren´t we? I still can´t just reveal myself but I promise myself that if the war comes I will fight and not as an ordinary young wizard but as Merlin, if it comes to that. Just as I did in Camelot as Emerys. It´s a bit weird that the name Emerys died with the old religion but that the name Merlin continued to live. But not as a mare manservant but as the most powerful wizard or if we should be honest warlock.

"You alright Mervin?" the question comes from George as both of the twins sits down beside me. They are wonderful people and friends.

"Yeah just thinking. Ehm I want you two to know something" I pause and look at both of them.

"Yeah?" they ask in sync.

"I want you to know that I know hard times is coming and whatever will happen I´m still your friend. You may not know everything about me but please believe that you know me and… I´m very thankful to have you two and your family and had the pleasure to get to know you all and that you have given me this… family"

"We are very happy that we found you too, I talk from both of us when I say we have changed. You in some way made us understand a few things. And we two have always thought that we just needed each other, sure we had some other friends in school and like that but nothing like you. You are almost like our brother" George says without hesitation.

"But you won´t leave will you?" Fred asks, the both of them looks a bit afraid. I swallow hard.

"No I won´t I can promise you that" I say truthfully and they look relieved at me. I just hope that they won´t be taken from me just yet.

Tonight it the night we will get Harry here and I know that we are a large group to take him here in a safe way. And I have heard that both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will be there. I know the risk is big that they will recognize me but I guess look very alike my father. Or me many years earlier.

 **Double update today just cause it´s friyay! I hope you all have had a good day!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur Pendragons POV.

One; how can I get out of a lake when I don´t remember going into it, two; I´m pretty sure I´m dead but I feel very much alive and I thought heaven would be more peaceful.

"How the hell?" I hear a familiar voice say. Yeah defiantly not heaven Gwaine is here.

"Arthur?" I hear Gwen´s soft voice say. I look up and see them all. Gwen, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Gaius and even Lancelot. But how? Lancelot have been dead for a few years but I´m also dead. Aren´t I? Are we all dead? For how long have we been dead? And where is Merlin?

"I guess this is not heaven because if it is I´m very disappointed" Gwaine says. My thought exactly.

"We are not dead or at least not any longer" says Gaius.

"How can that be?" Leon mumbles. How can we be alive if we are meant to be dead?

"We are alive because our time has still not come and we have a destiny we must follow. The question is for how long have we been gone?" Gaius says.

"But why isn´t Merlin here. Is his destiny to help me fulfil my destiny and I can´t do that without him" I say. Gaius eyes widen.

"You know" he breathes. The knights and Gwen looks just very confused. Or actually Lancelot doesn´t look very confused. Did he know?

"Yeah Merlin told me when I was dying. About the dragon, about our destiny and about his magic" Several big gasps is heard by my words.

"Merlin had magic?" Leon asks looking flabbergasted.

"I knew it! I knew those plates were flying!" exclaims Gwaine. Eh What?

"Then he must be Emerys" Percival declares as if it would be obvious. I, Gaius and Lance just stare at him. How could he know?

 _"_ _You right Sir Percival, Merlin is Emerys. Emerys the most powerful sorcerer of the old religion and the man to help the once and future king to fulfil his destiny to bring the magic back and free it. You eight have been brought back to fulfil your destinies but also maybe find new ones. The world has changed a lot both for the better and for the worse. The world needs you. Now find your way back to Camelot and you will find Merlin. Please let him know I still love him"_

The voice seems strangely enough come from the water.

"Freya" the name falls softly over Gaius lips.

"Who is she?" Elyan asks.

"She was his only love. But she died all too soon" Gaius says with sorrow.

"What?! How?" I ask but Gaius shakes his head.

"It´s not my secret to tell you, now we probably should get back to Camelot"

"Yeah but what way?"

Merlin´s POV.

One after one people begins to fill the Weasley´s house. Remus and Sirius is still not here. But I can feel the eyes of Albus Dumbledore on me. It´s makes me jittery and not just that but something changed today. Something is in the air.

"You don´t need to do this you know" Fred says quietly where he stands beside me. George on my other side. I look him steady in the eyes.

"I want to" They nod with small smiles. We all know the risk tonight.

Suddenly two men comes from the chimney and I recognize them immediately. Sure they are older but still very similar looking. They goes around saying hello to everyone and then they are right in front of me and the twins.

"Hello Fred, George and…" Remus stop when his eyes land on me. Their eyes widen.

"Hi I´m Mervin Emeryson" I introduce myself. Very thankful that wasn´t the name I used when I first met them.

"Oh… Oh yeah we are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Do you by any chance know someone by the name Emerys?" Lupin asks.

"Ehm yeah he was my father" I lie.

"Was?" asks Black softly.

"Yeah his dead" I answer and a hand land on my shoulder. It´s Lupin´s.

"I´m sorry, he was a good man. We met him a few times when we two were still in school. You look striking alike him" I just nod and gives the both of them a small smile.

"Okay we are all collected now let us get going" Albus says and we go outside and sit on our brooms. Actually me and magic brooms doesn´t work very well. In secretly I made my own of just sticks and some magic to make it look as a real broom and so it´s an un-magical broom it´s I who fly. I learnt a spell to fly for some years ago. It isn´t a very fun spell because it takes much power and my eyes will be gold the whole flight. So I can´t look up at the whole time I´m flying if I don´t want anyone to know. The simpler way to fly would have been if I changed to a bird but they would have noticed I was gone. So this is it.

Thankfully isn´t the flight very long before we get there. Soon we stand in Harry´s room giving him a fast explaining, transform ourselves so we look as Harry and then are on our way to the Weasley´s again. We fly in small groups or pairs. I get in pair with Sirius.

We are the last one back. I get a bad feeling as fast we land. Something is very wrong. I guess Sirius has the same feeling as we hurry inside. I immediately here Moly´s cries and raised voices. This can´t be good.

I step in the room now as myself again and not as Harry. I let my eyes take in the room full of people. Molly sits on the floor by the couch crying, Arthur stands above leaning over someone with worry and sadness all over his face. One the couch lies George pale one of his ears bloody and gone. Fred is of course by his side also with tears in his eyes. Ginny and Ron not far away. I can´t let this happen. Time to really do something.

I make my way through all the people and find a way to reach the couch.

"Hi Merv" George words are frail and I know he´s in much pain.

"Hello George, you know what I told you and Fred about not thinking any different of me whatever happens" I pause.

"Yeah" he says. No one seems to notice us talking or what we talking about.

"I need you to hold on to that now, I will help you now it might tickle a little but not worse than that. Do you believe in me?" I say. He looks confused but nods without hesitating at all. With that I rise my hand over his ear and let my eyes grow gold.

 **So you may have noticed that some of the characters as Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore are alive in this fanfiction and that´s because I hate death and especially deaths of characters I really like. So here they are alive!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlin´s POV.

I can feel myself weaken after a while. Then it´s done. His ear is healed, a bit red but nothing worse. I take sudden notice that the room has gone completely silent. I look around me. George, Fred, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Harry, Hermione, Albus, Moody eye, Tonks, Sirius, Remus everyone seems shocked to silence. I can´t take their questions now. I sink down at the floor weakened by all the draining of magic. I need to leave for now. With a last look at George and Fred I teleport myself away. They all will be safe for tonight.

Fred´s POV.

It takes a whole minute before anyone gets out of their shock after Mervin is gone. What just happened? I throw a look at George again and as I already know his ear is healed.

"Mervin" the words is quiet said by our mother.

"His eyes!" exclaims Ron. Mervin eyes burned pure gold when he sat by my brother with his hand raised over his ear and his ear healed. I have never seen something like that. By all the confused and shocked looks I think no one has.

"I have never seen something like that before" says Dumbledore his eyes full of awe.

Mervin told us to not see him differently whatever would happen. For us to know he´s still our friend, still our brother. I guess he´s more than you can see with the naked eye. I meet George eyes and know he thinks the same.

The room explode in noise. Everyone talking in once, full of confusion. I guess I understand why he left. But I hope he will be back soon. George and I soundlessly leaves the room.

"This is crazy" I voice my thoughts.

"Yeah"

"You think he will be back?" I ask.

"Yeah, remember he told us he wouldn´t leave but maybe he just need some time. He also looked real tired and pale, if I was him I would get some food and sleep" George says sounding undoubting. Yeah he will be back. He promised.

Merlin´s POV.

It´s a big party tent in the Weasley´s garden. I can hear laugh and music come from it. A part of me want just to disappear again but it´s a wedding and it´s not very often I get to go on weddings.

I go in and I´m a bit grateful it´s so many people I don´t know there. Not knowing who I am or what I have done or anything else about me.

"Mervin!" I suddenly hear and Molly´s arm are around me.

"Thank you" she quietly says in my ear. I hug her back.

"Thank you for everything Molly. Thank you for have given me a family these months and a mother"

"You will always be family Mervin, now I´m sure you are tired and all but please stay and celebrate a bit with us" she begs.

"I can stay for a while" I smile to her and she smiles big back.

"We knew you would come back" I hear behind me and I turn to the twins that have been like my brothers for months now.

"I promised didn´t I" I say. Molly has left us alone to talk.

"You did, you okay now?" George asks.

"Yeah I was just drained and needed time to think" I know it´s no idea to lie about it.

"Good" they say at once. Just then hells break loose. The tent is set on fire and the deatheaters attacks. People run in panic. Without another thought I cast a shielding spell over the whole tent, it will stop future attacks for now. I see Ron, Hermione and Harry get together and they are gone.

I am at Hogwarts. The golden trio isn´t here yet but we are all waiting. The Weasley´s is already here, well besides Ron of course. They don´t know that I´m here yet, I arrived by myself a while later than the others .I came here to begin with working of my shields, I hoping to create a big one enough to hold the whole school safe.

Suddenly I hear raised voices. I wonder what is happening. I can´t help but follow the voices and I go around the corner to see crowd of people. I notice that the Weasley´s are here and everyone else who helped to take Potter to the Weasley´s, except Dumbledore. But when I get closer I see they are not alone.

"Tell us who you are and what you doing here!" Moody orders.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me in that way. Don´t you know who I am?!" I know that voice, I would recognize it everywhere. Can in really be? Or is this one of my dreams of them again?

I rush forward before Moody-Eye can make Arthur to a frog or something worse. But when I see them I stop. Arthur isn´t alone. Gaius, Gwen, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Lancelot, they all stands by him. No one has noticed me yet. Arthur and Moody-Eye stands almost face to face and glare at each other. It won´t take long before one of them do something they will regret.

"Stop this now, they are not any threat to us, they are actually my friends and I don´t like when people threat them with their wands raised Moody-Eye, I believe you can see they don´t have any magic" I say eyeing the big grumpy man. He huffs and turn to me.

"You and why would we believe in you, we don´t know anything about you boy"

"We believe him" I hear the twins say and a moment after they come to stand beside me, one on each side. Moody-Eye just gives them a cold look.

"You are right, you don´t know much about me and I bear on many lies. But know this I´m on the same side as you Mood-Eye on the same side as all of you. And I will fight for you and I will tell you all what you really need to know later. But for now we have a war to prepare for" I tell the group of wizards. No one says anything in a long time. Thankfully Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights stays quiet also for the moment.

"We believe you" Molly´s voice is gentle and she gives a small smile and I know the Weasley´s is on my side. Even Bill and his Fleur who also have come to fight nods. Hermione and Harry and Hagrid does the same. The same with Black and Lupin. The others look a bit hesitating but I get it.

"Thank you" I say truthfully. I then turn to my old family. Can´t believe they all are here.

"Please follow me" I say to them and leave the wizards knowing they won´t need me for the moment. A hand on my shoulder stop me.

"Can I and George come too?" Fred asks. I guess it wouldn´t hurt.

"Sure" I know I can trust the twins and they are like my brothers. I lead them all to where I know we are out of both ear and eyeshot. I stop then and suddenly don´t know what to say or do. My eyes stuck on the grass I stand stiff and then I feel two steady hands on my shoulders. Gaius.

 **Hey everyone! thank you for the reviews, follows and everything! Please tell me your thoughts about the chapter! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Merlin´s POV.

"Oh my dear boy" Gaius old voice break the silence and he embrace me. I want to always stay there in his safe fatherly arms. I bury my face in his shoulder and take a big breath. I never thought he would come back but I now relies how much I need him. I have missed him so. I have missed them all.

When we let go, I can see Gaius wipe away a few tears from his cheek, he chuckles a little and I can´t help but do the same. I then turn to Arthur and Gwen and I bow deeply.

"My king and queen it´s wonderful to see you again"

"Oh please Merlin just shut up" Arthur is still the same then. I chuckle and I can hear the knights do the same. A moment later he has me in a strong embrace. I hug him back just as strongly. We are united again. He came back. He really came back.

After we let go Gwen throws her arms around me. Then one after one the knights come forward. Gwaine says something about he always knew I was different. Lancelot smiles big at me and I´m more than happy to see him again.

"So Merlin will you introduce us?" Arthur says mockingly and nod to the twins. The twins for once looks a bit uncomfortable and lost.

"This is Fred and George, I have stayed with them a few months now and they are like brothers to me. You will like them" I say and smile to the twins and they seems to relax a bit. They have never been very stiff people.

"Fred, George I´m sorry that I have not been completely truthful with you but I will explain as much as I can but we may not have the time for that today. But I really see you both as my brothers. These men in armours here are also my brothers and Gwen is like a best friend or sister. The old man there whose name is Gaius has been like my father for many years. This is Sire Gwaine, Sire Leon, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival. And then Gwen and Arthur the Camelotian´s queen and king. Gaius as the physician and… I…I am Merlin"

The twins stares with wide eyes at us and then exclaims.

"In Merlin´s beard!"

"In Merlins what?" asks Elyan utterly bemused. Oh yeah this will be fun.

"You actually mean that you are that Merlin, but how? Wasn´t Merlin an old man?" George asks very confused.

"Ehm let´s just say those historian books isn´t very truthful" I answer. The twins just nods eyes full of wonder and awe.

"Historian books about Merlin?" asks Arthur confused.

"Merlin is something like a god for the wizard world. The most powerful wizard of all time" Fred explains.

"What is a wizard? I thought you were a sorcerer Merlin?" Leon asks. So they all know then. I guess that's fine or even good. None of them seem very angry.

"Actually I´m a warlock that means in the old religion that I´m was born with my magic, magic is also a part of me. I am magic so not the same as the druids or those who have learned magic as sorcerer. Nowadays sorcerers is called wizards, they are also in a way born with the power and the magic goes by blood. But the magic now isn´t as strong as it was in our time. But it doesn´t mean the wizards today are powerless" I tell to everyone.

"The war you were talking about before, what is that about?" Arthur asks with a frown.

"It´s a wizard called Lord Voldemort who started it many years ago. The people with magic lived in fear. He killed many but then one day he tried to kill the wrong child and the child defeated him for then. That child is Harry Potter, you will see him later I think. But a few years ago Voldemort raised again and he´s more powerful than ever. He also have many followers. They are called death eaters. This war is about magic, it is magic against magic. The people without it isn´t involved yet. But if Voldemort win this war I don´t doubt he will spread the same fear out there as he has done here"

"And you are fighting?" Gaius asks. It´s not really a question as he knows the answer already.

"Of course"

"Then so are we" Arthur insists immediately. No they can´t.

"Arthur no yo-"

"Mate come one it honestly sounds like you will need some help" Gwaine cuts me of.

"NO, you heard what I said this war is in between magic, you can´t" I say forcefully.

"Merlin it must be something we can help with" Lance tries.

"But what if-" I´m cut short by a painful pressure goes through my head. The shield. Someone is trying to get through my shield around us and the castle. A second later I feel more attacks against it. They are here. The war is here.

"Merlin my boy you alright?" I hear Gaius ask.

"Yeah they are here, George, Fred we must go" I say opening my eyes after I must have shut them some time under the pressure and begin to go to where the attacks comes from. But it´s not just George and Fred I hear behind me. I turn around again looking at each one of them. I can see it in their eyes, they will follow me no matter what I say. They won´t just stand by in the safe. They are Camelotians and have faced magic before and have been in war before. They are no strangers to war. I know they all are very strong in their own way. I do need them.

"Okay fine" I say and they look strangely relieved. With a soft sigh I murmur a spell and let my magic make a shield around one and each of them. Magic won´t get through it. They will at least be a bit more protected.

"Now come on!" I say and we break into run. When we get there we see them immediately. They are hundreds. The attack the shield time after time and each time the shield goes visible and gold.

"Merlin is that you doing that?" Gaius asks behind me. I nod.

"You can´t continue that forever"

"I know but it´s still many in there and not everyone are prepared yet" I answer, I try to grow the shield just a bit stronger but I already feel the strain of my magic and I don´t want to become completely unhelpful in the battle. I also know that I will need to move my shield so we can use our magic against them, this way no one can reach the other group and no one will give up. More and more comes out of Hogwarts their wands ready. The attacks gets more on the other side and my head feels like it will explode, just a little more than I will make it smaller.

"It´s so many children here" Gwen says her voice full of horror. I cast her a sad look.

"Yeah this is a school, a wizard school. It´s a hundred of children and teens here. We are trying to hold the youngsters away and safe but it´s not easy"

"But why attack a school?"

"Many reasons. Harry Potter is here, who are said to defeat Voldemort, Voldemort wants Potter dead before that happens. The school is full of people of the new generation and is the future. Our ministry has already fallen so Hogwarts it the biggest threat in the Great Britten´s wizard world right now and if we don´t stop him now he will just continue" I explain not looking away from the attackers. This is war.

 **Firstly I´m so sorry to not have been able to update for this whole week, secondly this chapter was a bit rushed and not the best but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment or something and you all lighten up my days with the followers and comments so a big thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Merlin´s POV.

It´s a chaos. People everywhere, magic everywhere, all the screams, roars and cries is deafening. It´s hard to keep an eye at everything. Gwen has gone with the younger children. The knights and Arthur is helping in fighting. Gaius has gone together with the other healers to help there.

Fred and George are both easy to spot, they are holding up good, having each other's backs as always and never very far away from where I am. But it makes me uneasy to not have a good eye of everything at the fight scene. I need more eyes.

I let out my dragon roar and everything seems to still in a minute. No one but Lance and Arthur would know what I´m doing. They are the only two who have heard it before besides from Gaius. Everyone just stares. Then they all seems to come out of their shock and the fights breaks out again. Fred and George is suddenly beside me.

"What was that?" Fred asks in both awe and complete confusion.

"You will see" I answer and in the next moment two big beasts fly over Hogwarts. The dragons. They cannot have been far away.

Kilgharrah´s voice sounds in my head _"You called on us old friend"_.

 _"_ _I did, I need help to have a better eye on everything. I want as few as possible hurt. From the sky you both can see the scene better than anyone else"_

 _"_ _We will do that, you concentrate on the fight and we will tell if anyone needs you"_ Aithusa says and thy both fly higher up.

"Wow I have never seen dragons like that before" George and Fred seems to be in complete awe.

"They are here to help. Now let´s win this war" I tell them and they nod.

It doesn´t take long before the death eaters disappear but we all know it´s not over yet. They will be back. Voldemort wasn´t even with them this time.

No cheers are heard instead everything seems to go quiet and the fear and sorrow hangs heavily in the air. We now this wasn´t the end and many are injured but thankfully I have not heard anything about anyone who have lost their live.

As the last death eater disappear I sweep my eyes over the people around me.

"Merlin, you alright?" Arthur and the knights comes up beside me. I´m relieved to see that they all seems to be alright. The spell to shield them from spells and other magic things seems to have done it´s job.

"Yeah" I breathe out. Just when I open my mouth to ask them just to be sure that no one of them are hurt I hear a heart breaking scream full of sorrow. I immediately recognize the scream…Molly Weasley.

Before I know it I´m running in the direction we all heard the scream come from. I hear footsteps behind me. The scene in front of us is horrid. On the ground lies Fred so very still and quiet. Just by his head sits George crying while holding on his brother for dear life. Percy is on Fred other side in a similar position as his brother. Bill and Fleur is close by, Fleur holding her husband trying to comfort him. Molly and Arthur are brokenly staring at their boy lying on the cold ground. I look up to see the golden trio running to the scene.

"No…no...no" the words comes just above a whisper from my mouth. I sink down beside George.

"You can save him right?" George´s voice sounds so broken but a hidden hope lights up in his eyes when he asks me. I wish I could tell him with no doubt that I could but even after all these years I´m not sure if I can heal someone so near death. But I must try. I must try for Fred´s sake, for George´s sake, for Molly, Arthur, Billy, Percy, Ron and every other person who loves Fred… just as I do, he is my brother.

My hand is on Fred´s nearly stopped heart and I let my magic flow.

Arthur´s POV.

As Merlin´s hand reaches the heart on the dying man his eyes goes gold. I hear numerous gasps and muffled cries. Something changes in the air and a feeling of comfort and calm surrounds us. Even the family (my guessing) of the twins calms down and actually looks up.

I´m so caught at the moment that I don´t even notices that Gwen and Gaius has come out before I feel her hand in mine.

We can clearly see the dying one get his colour back and all his injures heal but Merlin goes paler and paler and a sheet of sweat cover his face. Soon Gaius hurries forward to Merlin and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"It´s enough boy, you must stop now" if it hadn´t been so quiet no one had heard Gaius silent words. Merlin doesn´t react.

"Please my boy, he will be fine now. You have helped him" Merlin still doesn´t even seems to hear him.

I let go of Gwen´s hand and crouch down beside my best friend and brother. He´s almost looks grey. I lay my hand on his hand that is over the redhead´s heart. I don´t really know if it´s Fred or George.

"Stop this now that´s an order" I say trying to sound demanding. First it seems like he hasn´t heard me but then his eyes slowly goes back to blue and his hand leaves the now clearly moving chest. Right as Merlin hand leaves the boy´s chest the boy opens his eyes and shocked looks up. Yeah he´s very much alive.

Cries of joy are heard and the two twins embrace each other. I feel Merlin leaning heavily on me but his face is full of relief. Everyone have their turns to hug the just dying young man, or boy he seems to be Merlin´s age. Merlin was the youngest of us but now in one way so much older.

Neither me nor Merlin moves. Gaius still stands just behind Merlin and Gwen has crouched down beside me holding Merlin´s hand. The knights has come closer but still tries not to crowd Merlin.

Suddenly Merlin is dragged away from us and the two twins have their arms around him. I hear them mumble thanks and other things about how they are grateful and own Merlin their lives. We never got to actually thanks Merlin in that way, for everything he did for us. We never knew, we were so blind. I share a look with the others and know they think the same.

Merlin gets many pats on the back and a woman I believe is the twin´s mother embrace him with tears of gratefulness in her eyes.

A few minutes' when all attention has left Merlin he rises, I grab him when he stumbles a bit and I see Gwaine do the same. He looks like he could collapse right there. Gaius worriedly revolves around us.

"Please show me to where all the injured ones are, how many deaths?" Merlin asks Gaius.

"We haven´t lost anyone yet. Merlin you can´t do more for now, you need rest, we are more that can help" Merlin´s seems to be on his way to contradict but quiets down at Gaius look. He then shakes of my and Gwaine´s grips.

"Alright but I must talk to the dragons" And with that he on unsteady legs leaves us standing there looking after him.

 **A new chapter wow! Sorry that it´s have been a while but I have had a couple of really busy weeks and I have felt pretty down for sometime so that´s some of the reasons it has taken a while.**

 **Now to something completely different I have got some comments on my writing which I´m thankful for because it´s easier for me to get better when people tell me why I´m doing wrong or can do better to develop my writing and my english. One of them gave me the idea of having someone reading through my chapters before I post them and I feel like that would be a really good idea! You see English is not my first language as many of you surely have noticed, I´m actually a swede. Another thing is that I have some difficulties with writing and spelling in even in Swedish and for a long time I had a hard time learning English but I have got better at it and that´s thanks of the reading. So it would be great to have someone reading through the chapters so please pm if you are interested!**

 **Now at last a huge thank you for all the follows, favoriting and reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merlin´s POV.

I find Aithusa and Kilgharrah on the inner yard. No one seems to have the guts to come near them or say anything to them. I´m not sure if they even know that they can talk.

"Ah there you are" Kilgharrah says when they see me. From distance I hear shocked whispers about the two talking dragons.

"Yeah here I am, now thank you for your help today. But as I´m sure you are aware of, this wasn´t the end of it. They will be back and I´m afraid that we will need your help again. Would you mind to stay around and help me have an eye on everything and continue helping in this war?"

"Of course, but we prefer to stay at the woods when we are not needed by your side but we will still hold our eyes and ears open"

"That's sounds good" I agree with Kilgharrah.

"Thank you my old friends" I tell them and they bend their big heads in goodbye and then rise from the ground to fly away.

"I can´t help but wonder who you are boy" I turn to the voice to see Dumbledore. I give him a weak smile.

"I have many names, you know me as Mervin, some as Emrys and some have even heard the name Dragoon. But the name I usually go by and is my birth name is Merlin" I tell the old looking man. His eyes widen and I know he believes me.

"Then I guess the group of mugglers and the physician is your king, queen and knights and friends. It´s not every day fully armed mugglers comes to Hogwarts and to fight with us. But I must say that I´m surprised and a bit confused" Dumbledore says with care.

"Actually if it´s alright I would wish this to wait. I have a feeling I´m owe everyone here the truth but this is not the time. But please bear with me"

Dumbledore just smiles and nods. "As you want, when you are ready we will be here to listen"

"Thank you"

Arthur´s POV.

I follow the corridors, it´s so different but still just as it once was. Many parts of the castle have been destroyed in this war but still I recognize it. This is no doubt Camelot but now it´s used as something else. Nothing but the castle is as it was my city are gone and everything with it.

I suddenly see a boy maybe a few years younger than the twins. He could be as old as the boy named Harry Potter. The kid has really blond hair, his shoulders are shaking and his face is hidden. It´s something with him that reminds me immediately of someone I know.

"Eh hello kid?" the boy looks up. So many emotions shows in his face but most is fear.

"What do you want?!" he asks, everything about him screams to leave him alone. But I don´t. I sit down beside him where he sits leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"I just wanted to see how you are. This must be a hard time for you all"

"Leave me alone" I choose to ignore him.

"Are you a friend of Harry Potter?" I ask just to get him to talk about something. But I get surprised when I see the cold glare.

"No!" He sneers.

"Why not?"

"Cause he is… why would I be friends with him?! He´s just a stupid… He would never be friend with someone like me… why…I don´t know… I can´t" the boy´s voice breaks. He looks torn. He looks scared, he looks lonely.

"You remind me of someone. You remind me of a young man I knew from a long time ago. This man was a very lonely one, he didn´t have many friends but he was always surrounded by people. All he cared about was to make his father proud. This young man always seemed so angry and he was not a nice person but he didn´t see that back then. But then something changed another young man came along and this man was the first one in years to stand up to the other man. They hated each other. But this new one he didn't leave as the others. The man who had once been such a lonely…prat, he wasn´t as lonely anymore. On the way he also learned that he didn´t need to be his father, he could be better. He learned to believe in himself and follow his heart. He learned to be his own person."

Merlin´s POV.

I let my eyes rest on the long, black haired and what many thinks cold hearted man. He hasn´t noticed me where he stands concentrating on his work. Professor Severus Snape if I would describe him with one word it would be… lonely. He´s so very lonely. And misunderstood. This is not the first time I meet him. But as Black and Sirius I don´t think he will recognize me.

"You are a good man Severus" he swiftly turns to me, his eyes dark and cold.

I continue "I know what you have been doing and what you do right now. Potter would thank you if he knew. Lilly would be very thankful. Even if the people here doesn´t think you are a very good man right now I´m sure they one day will. They will even thank you. Sometimes we needs to do things we will regret, or things the people around us would hate us for just to make them safe"

"What do you know about that, you are only a stupid boy" he sneers. But I see the look he hides in his eyes. I have hit the right spot.

"Oh I stopped to be a boy very long ago" I turn around and leave the Professor without another word. His eyes burning in my back the whole way out.

I go outside again. It´s quiet and empty. I gather power to rise the shield around the school again. It´s not before I have raised it as I feel the fatigue and I lean against the wall behind me.

"There you are mate" I hear Gwaine´s well known voice say and his footsteps comes closer.

"You alright?" he questions when I slowly turn to him. I give him a brief smile.

"Yeah just…tired"

"I´m not surprised…" he stops and seems a bit uncertain but then continues. "Why didn´t you ever tell me?" he doesn´t sounds angry just confused and maybe a bit hurt. I let out a deep sigh.

"You don´t know how many times I wished I could tell you, Arthur, Gwen, everyone about it. But I was scared not just for my sake but all of yours. The world wasn´t ready for magic back then, Camelot wasn´t. I didn´t want you to be forced to choose between me and your duty. I also was afraid that if you knew people would try to get information out of you, do horrible things because of me. Gwaine you were and still is one of my best friends or even a brother I didn´t want to lose you Gwaine. But I guess I still did and I have failed you."

 **Hello... sorry for the long wait... well hope you enjoyed the chapter. For me it holds many important pieces like the dialogue between Draco and Arthur or between Merlin and Snape.**

 **Then about the writing itself, I still don´t have anyone who checks my language so if anyone is interested please tell me! other than that please give the story a like if you Think it´s Worth it or leave a comment or even follow it :) make my day!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gwaine´s POV.

The young man or even boy standing in front of me is probably the most unselfish and brave human I have met. He has always been like that but it´s not before now I really see it all.

I embrace my brother and best friend and he let me. He will always be my little brother even if he has lived a thousands of years more than me.

"You haven´t lost me and certainly not failed me brother. I´m here now" I mumble in his ear and we hold each other like long lost brothers once again united.

Dumbledore´s POV.

"I know that you are afraid and no one will hold that against you" I tell the full hall of students, teachers and others who are involved in this war. Severus stands on my left side and Minerva on my right. Of the far-away look and confused frown Severus wears I guess Merlin has talked to him. I´m thankful that old soul probably gave the professor more than I ever could do.

"But this war isn´t lost, we are still standing. This hall it´s full of smart, cunning, brave and people with big hearts we won´t give up. We have too much to fight for. And maybe we have more help than we know"

I don´t meet weakness or failure in the eyes I meet. I see strength, braveness, love, I see hope.

But it´s one person I don´t find in the crowd. Harry Potter is gone.

Then one of the knights comes through the door.

"They are back" It´s something in the man´s face that tells that it won´t look good.

Already outside stands Merlin with his king and the rest of the knights by his side. The two enormous dragons stands protective on each outer side. And in front of us all on the other side of the magic shield at least a hundred death eaters' stands. Voldemort is in the front in the middle with an ugly smile.

I suddenly see Hagrid chained, in his arms he has a body. The tears on the giants cheek tells it all and they all see the boy that was destined to defeat the dark lord looking dead in Hagrid´s arms.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

Merlin´s POV.

Ginny´s scream cuts through the air. Suddenly everyone seems to grow so much older and tired. As if we already have lost. But… Potter isn´t dead, not even unconscious. But I don´t think Voldemort is aware of that. I see in everyone´s eyes, they all think he´s dead. Well maybe not Kilgharrah or Aithusa, dragons like them can be hard to fool.

"Now it´s time to declare yourselves. Come forward and join us or die" the dark lord says. No one moves. Then one of the death eaters quietly calls out for his son. Draco Malfoy.

"Draco"

"Draco"

The boy stonily looks back at the man and women now calling for him. I can read the hidden fear in his eyes but I also see the determination. Beside him professor Snape stands with a hand on his shoulder. They won´t leave our side. Draco is different from his parents, he will be a better man.

Then Neville Longbottom begins to limp forward. I hear everyone holding their breaths. But he won´t deceive us, even if I don´t know much about him or anyone else of the students I know that he won´t.

Voldemort begins to taunt the boy and the death eaters laugh at him. Until Neville opens his mouth.

"I like to say something"

"Well Neville I´m sure we all will be fascinated to hear what you have to say" Everyone is quiet.

"It doesn´t matter that Harry is gone" the brave kid says. Someone tries to stop him in the background.

He continues "People die every day. Friends… Family… yeah we lost Harry tonight but he´s still with us, in here" Neville points at his heart looking back at us.

"So is everyone else we have lost, he didn´t die in vain. But you will cause you are wrong, Harry´s heart beat for all of us, it´s not over" And with that Neville drags out Excalibur or as they know it Godric Gryffindor´s sword.

That´s the moment when Harry rolls out of Hagrid´s arms and everyone´s eyes turns back to him and Hagrid. This is certainly not over.

Before everyone can begin to cast spells and everything on each other I interrupt.

"Not everything seems to be going your way Tom, you sure you don't want to turn around and leave" My voice is mighty and all eyes lands on me. Now when I have everyone´s attention I continue.

"I know you think you are is an all mighty and powerful dark lord who will take over the world. But believe me I have met worse. You will fail and now I give you one last chance to turn back. I mean all of you, is this really what you want, to see the world burn. You can all be free but then you must chose to back down now"

I can´t do more for them. They have made their choice. We are ready. The two dragons' lifts from the ground and let out roars that shakes the ground and the duels begin.

Sirius Black´s POV.

It´s over. The man who once began this war is gone. Not just is the surviving death eaters free but so are we. _We_ as everyone who has lost people because of him. We are all free.

Sure we are tired, a bit shocked and a bit hurt but we are alive. Hogwarts maybe isn´t in her best right now but it´s nothing we can´t fix. We thought this day never would come. But now it´s here. It´s over.

I share a look with Remus and I know he thinks the same as I. Then I take the boy who lived and more importantly my godchild in my arms, we can now begin being that family we have dreamed about.

Arthur´s POV.

"Well that was something different" I say as I stand by Merlin who standing a bit for himself looking out over the people.

"Yeah" he breathes.

"So where we going now, what to do next?" I ask him.

"I don´t know, but really is that so bad. You know for once just floating with, make our own choices. Just hoping that we do the right thing"

"That´s doesn´t sounds bad at all for now" I admit. We look at each other with smiles on our faces.

"For now" he agrees and we continue looking out over the people who just have broken free from ages of pain, fear and loss. But now they are free and so are we.

 **As you may notice parts of this chapter is directly taken from the "Deathly hallows Part 2"**

 **movie that certainly not own.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

A war is over.

The once and future king have risen.

A destiny is fulfilled.

This is not the end…

It´s just the beginning.

 **Well this is the ending of "An end and a beginning" but I have begun writing an sequel.**

 **At last I want to give a huge thank you to everyone!**


End file.
